Generally, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more battery-powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on an internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle. Electrified vehicles may use electric machines instead of, or in addition to, the internal combustion engine.
Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electrified vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electrified vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles, and battery electrified vehicles (BEVs). A powertrain of an electrified vehicle is typically equipped with a battery pack having battery cells that store electrical power for powering the electric machine. The battery cells may be charged prior to use. The battery cells may be recharged during a drive by regeneration braking or an internal combustion engine.
Predicting energy consumption for the electrified vehicle is useful to, for example, estimate a distance-to-empty for the electrified vehicle. Some vehicles predict energy consumption based on energy consumption rates over different durations.